


This Kiss Is Yours

by hazel_3017



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, pining!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney is looking real good these days. Geno notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.

Sidney has always been good looking, but goddammit, Geno has no idea what the hell happened over the course of the three months they haven’t seen each other since Worlds.

(Sidney looks good, is what he’s saying. Really, really good.)

It’s as though someone waved a wand over him and now Sid has gone from handsome to stunningly beautiful.

It eats at him, because Sid was already perfect, already kind and humble and stubborn and unknowingly selfish, because some things needs to be just so and Sid isn’t very good at respecting how that might inconvenience others sometimes.

(Geno seriously suspects that Sid might be suffering from some kind of OCD. He brought it up once, and Sid almost had a meltdown of nuclear proportions. They’ve never talked about it since.)

And so the guy Geno already thought was perfect somehow got even more perfect over the summer, and the crush Geno has been absentmindedly nursing for the better part of a decade is suddenly a lot more than a crush, and Sidney has _no idea._

Which is why, of course, it’s so obvious to everyone else.

Geno hates everyone and everything, just a little bit.

“You could just tell him, you know,” Tanger says, because he’s always been annoyingly pragmatic and also because he’s  way more entertained by all this than he should be. He’s a horrible friend like that.

“The worst that happens is that he doesn’t feel the same, but he’s gonna be nice about it.“

“Don’t want him to be _nice_ about it,” Geno says firmly.

And he doesn’t. Because that would be worse than flat out rejection. Oh, good lord would it ever. So, so much worse.

“It’s fine,” he tells Tanger. “I’m deal. It’s fine.”

“You just said that twice,” Tanger says, sending Geno a knowing look.

Geno happily ignores him with the skill of one who’s been willfully ignorant for years.

“You could ask if he’s interested in anyone right now,” Flower suggests. “Test the waters."

Duper nods his agreement. “Can’t even remember the last time Sid liked someone. A couple of years ago? Three maybe?”

“The Starbucks guy,” Tanger says, and they all go, “ _Oh._ "

Fuck the Starbucks guy, Geno thinks uncharitably. The Starbucks guy had been an ass.

(And much too like Geno. It’d been eerie.

No one really remembers what Starbucks guy name had really been, but Max, the idiot, had called him G2. As in Geno 2.0. Only Max had found this funny.)

Finally, hating that he’s even following Flower’s advice, Geno invites Sid out for lunch one day. It’s early enough into training camp that Sid feels he has this kind of time without having to check his schedule for any conflicting appointments (Geno is forever amazed at how much time Sid dedicates to a multitude of causes), and it starts out well.

There has been so much change that Sid and Geno haven’t really gotten to touch base yet. There is much to talk about and little time to do it before the season starts up for real, and as Sidney launches into hockey talk and all the new players they’ve acquired over the summer, his whole face lights up with it, and Geno can’t help but stare.

He’s so stupidly pretty, it’s not even fair.

“Do you like someone?” Geno blurts out in the middle of Sid’s ode to Phil Kessel’s scoring prowess, because he has to know and Sidney is _right there._

“What?” Sid asks, looking so very confused at the non sequitur, Geno would have laughed if he weren’t so anxious.

“You, do you like someone? Like girlfriend? Boyfriend, maybe?”

Sid blinks at him.

“What?“

Geno sighs. Sidney sometimes comes across as more hopelessly emotionless than he really is, and it does take him some time, often, if he’s forced to deal with something he’d rather not, or if he’s startled.

He sits silently, watching Sidney process what Geno is really asking him here, and then tilts his head, fascinated at the sudden blush that explodes across his cheeks.

Geno doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone turn so red so fast.

“Whoa,” he says, the word slipping out before he can think to hold it back.

“Shut up!” Sid hisses at him, looking wildly from side to side as if expecting people to be actively eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You like someone!” Geno says delightedly, unable to keep from teasing him even if it tears a little at his heart. It's just that Sid is so obviously caught off guard, uncomfortable really, and it’s been long since ingrained into Geno’s DNA that an uncomfortable Sid is a Sid that must be chirped.

It’s a team rule.

“No, I don’t!”

Geno laughs. “Yes, you do. Tell me who.“

Sidney bites at his lip, looking everywhere but at Geno. Finally, he says, “Just someone. A guy. Whatever.”

It’s probably the worst faux casual Geno has ever seen Sid play at.

He’s so ridiculous, Geno doesn’t even know why he likes him so much.

(Is in love with him, really, but Geno knows better than to let himself go down that road.)

“Okay, okay,” Geno says, holding up his hands in a show of peace. He knows Sidney, and he knows not to push. Not now, not here. He’s gotta let Sid come to him now.

Once Sid has been given the go ahead for whatever topic, he’s a surprisingly chatty guy. This always surprises people.

Which is why, a couple of days later, in the middle of a shootout practice, Sid skates up next to Geno and says, “He’s tall,” before skating away, preparing for his turn at Flower.

Geno stares after him, and it takes him a second to get it; next to him, Phil screws up his face in confusion.

“What was that?” he asks, and Geno pats his head absently.

“Don’t worry about it.“

The next day, he gets another clue: “He’s kind of an asshole. Sometimes. But he’s sweet too. And generous.”

So it continues throughout camp, until Geno is painted a picture of this seemingly perfect guy, annoyingly so. One Sid is obviously hung up on.

“He likes kids!” Sid will say with a grin.

“He’s really hot. Just my type,” he’ll inform Geno helpfully.

Geno is getting more and more frustrated (and more and more despondent).

Sid talks about this guy as if they both know him. All of them actually, because sometimes Duper or Flower or Tanger will add a comment and Sid will nod his agreement, but they all refuse to tell him who the fuck this guy is.

Finally, thinking he’ll go insane if he doesn’t get the name of this guy (so Geno can convince himself there is no need to beat the living shit out of him. Sid would disapprove, he’s sure), Geno cracks.  
He’s been made to invite Sid over for dinner by Gonch and Ksenia—they along with the kids are his houseguests until camp is over—and it takes Victoria under a minute to charm Sid into doing her bidding.

“Just tell me who it is!“ Geno blurts out.

“What?” Sidney says absently, looking up from where he’s patiently letting Victoria play hairdresser with his stupidly (perfectly) tousled hair.

“The guy!” Geno says, staring at Sidney intently, and from somewhere in the kitchen, he can hear Gonch and Ksenia and Natalie go suspiciously quiet.

Sidney sighs patiently and turns to the girl behind him. “Hey, kiddo. Why don’t you run into the kitchen? See if dinner isn’t ready yet.”

Victoria sighs the sigh of the truly put upon, but she scurries along, and Sid waits until she’s disappeared out of the living room and into the kitchen before he says, “Geno, have you really not figured it out?“

Geno blinks, feeling something nagging at the back of his mind. From the kitchen, he can hear the faint sound of Gonch calling him a hopeless idiot. Rude.

Sidney smiles at him gently. He climbs to his feet, crossing the floor until he’s standing before where Geno is seated on the couch.

“Think about it,” Sidney advices. “What is he like?”

Geno stares up at him, at his pretty eyes and his pretty lips and his pretty everything. God, it’s so unfair.

“Said he was asshole,” Geno accuses, because there are bits and pieces of remembered touches and conversations and fond memories flickering through his brain and it’s all starting to piece together now.

“Said he was kind, too,” Sidney reminds him. “And sweet, and generous.“

He pushes at Geno’s shoulder, moving him back to make space for himself before he settles his ass in Geno’s lap, casual as anything.

Way cooler than Geno has ever given him credit for.

He lifts his hands, placing them at the small of Sidney’s back and linking his fingers together to hold him in place.

“I’m good with kids,” Geno says.

“Yes,” Sidney agrees, smiling at Geno softly.

“I’m good looking.” Which, obviously, that was never in question. “Very good looking,” he says when he sees Sidney blush at this. “Just your type,” he adds smugly.

Sidney hums, but he’s not denying it, and Geno really can’t be expected to hold himself back then.

He leans forward, kissing Sidney as though he has done so hundreds of times before, as if this isn’t the first time. As if kissing Sidney isn’t something new. It’s easy, and slick, and good, and just the right kind of perfect. Geno feels as if he could drown in it.

“Ewww!”

They break apart to find Victoria, her face all twisted up in disgust, and Natalie, shaking her head and grinning at them widely.

“Mom says dinner is ready,” she informs them before herding Victoria back into the kitchen.

Sidney laughs. “This is what you get for inviting a family with kids to live with you.”

Geno sighs disappointedly and groans into Sidney’s neck.

“Is karma,” he says, because he and the kids must have cock blocked Gonch so many times when they were all brand new to Pittsburgh, and Geno sometimes wonders how Gonch never murdered them all in frustration.

“Come on,” Sid says. He climbs out of Geno’s lap, uncaring of Geno’s moaning protests. “Food first. Then we’ll talk, okay?“

Geno sighs, but he gets to his feet as well. He draws Sidney in for another kiss, though. Just because.

“And kiss after talk?” he asks hopefully, and then dutifully follows a laughing Sidney into the kitchen, sure that there will, indeed, be more kissing later.

Much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [tumblr](http://www.hazel3017.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] This Kiss Is Yours by Hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170218) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail)




End file.
